Ark
(exterior) (interior) |footer =240px }} The Ark & Dove cathedral is a location in the fourth Fallout 3 add-on Point Lookout. It is a small settlement inhabited by Point Lookout tribals. Background This massive cathedral is named after the first two settler ships to make landfall on Point Lookout in colonial times."Point Lookout" loading screen Layout Exterior It is an old church surrounded by a brick wall with a gate at the entrance. Outside, there are many refined punga fruit and wild punga fruit and two double-barrel shotguns (hidden under bushes and separately lying right next to the building). Jimson, Croatoa, and other tribals can be found tending to punga plants or walking around. To the northwest is a well that leads to the sea cave, as well as the Ark & Dove resting grounds. Interior Inside, there are special breeding pots that are used to grow refined punga fruit. Woodrose and Nadine can be found at the back of the church. Other tribals wander around inside periodically, as well. Inhabitants * Croatoa * Jackson * Jimson * Nadine (until you ask "Who cut open my head?"). * Woodrose Notable loot Related quests * Walking with Spirits * Hearing Voices * Tailing the Tomboy Notes * If the front gate is left open, feral ghouls, smugglers or swampfolk may attack and kill the tribals. * There appears to be only one intercom, despite Jimson talking to the Lone Wanderer through one before they can enter. * Behind the cathedral, the Lone Wanderer can find flesh chunks of an unknown origin. * Marcella wanted to search the cathedral for artifacts, and contemplated joining the tribals solely for this purpose, but decided not to afterwards. * Behind the cathedral there is a pile of gore and a pot that has no value and is simply called "Pot". Appearances The Ark & Dove cathedral appears only in the Fallout 3 add-on Point Lookout. Behind the scenes * Although there is no actual cathedral near Point Lookout called "Ark & Dove", there is a real Ark and Dove Presbyterian Church further north in Odenton, MD. The "Ark" and the "Dove" were the first two ships that brought settlers to Maryland in 1634. * The partial removal of the brain and the goal of attaining mental peace, references the outdated quackery of lobotomy, where part of the brain was destroyed in an attempt to either make people more easy to care for, or fix mental disorders, but as Nadine alludes, it just caused brain damage. Nadine also says that it's the part of the brain that "holds you back", and a lobotomy can, at least, reduce inhibition (self-control), as well as other normal brain functions. Bugs When entering the cathedral and talking to Nadine immediately (and exhausting all of the dialogue options), the cathedral may become locked. As there is no key, this is problematic. This also happens at random if returning to the mainland with Nadine and then returning to the cathedral. Gallery Maryland Tri Cen 1934 Issue-3c.jpg|The "Ark and Dove" postage stamp of 1934. References Category:Point Lookout locations Category:Ark & Dove cathedral de:Ark & Dove Kathedrale pl:Katedra Arki i Gołębicy ru:Собор «Ковчег и Голубь» uk:Собор „Ковчег і Голуб“